disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disgust
Disgust is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. Background Official Description :Disgust is highly opinionated, extremely honest and prevents Riley from getting poisoned — both physically and socially. She keeps a careful eye on the people, places and things that Riley comes into contact with — whether that's broccoli or last year's fashion trend. Disgust always has the best of intentions and refuses to lower her standards. Appearances ''Inside Out Disgust is one of the five emotions controlling Riley's mind and helping her. She is first seen when Bill Andersen starts to feed broccoli to his daughter. When their leader, Joy and another emotion, Sadness, literally get lost in Riley's mind, she and the other emotions have to keep Riley's head on straight until Joy and Sadness get home. However, things go wrong sooner or later, they even decide to make Riley run away, even though Fear tells them how wrong that idea is. She possibly belittles Sadness to a neutral degree due to her superficial teen attitude. When Joy and Sadness reach headquarters, Anger tries to break the glass with a chair, but to no avail. Getting an idea, Disgust gets Anger to ignite his fire, and then, after putting on a welding mask, she uses him as a blowtorch to burn a hole in the glass for Joy and Sadness to climb through. Riley's First Date? Disgust returns in the short along with the other emotions. She displays absolute disgust over Riley's mom speaking in slang. Video games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disgust appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. However, Mindy Kaling did not reprise the role, as John Vignocchi explained that her agent said she was too busy.John Vignocchi Twitter (10:52 AM - 6 Jun 2015 Tweet) ''Inside Out: Thought Bubbles Disgust was recently added in the 1.5.0 update and is unlocked after reaching level 126. Her ability is to cause memories of the same color to disappear when hit. Disney Parks Disgust appears as an animatronic in the Inside Out pre-parade at Disney's California Adventure. She made her first live appearance in the new Disney on Ice show, Follow Your Heart which debuted on September 2, 2016. Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of broccoli, which, ironically, is what she, Riley, and the other emotions hate while Pete Docter himself, loves. *As shown in concept art, as well as in the first clips shown at the 2013 D23 Expo, Disgust was first designed with a purple dress, had longer hair, and did not wear lipstick or have long eyelashes. Interestingly, while Riley's Disgust ended up having a green dress in the final film, Riley's mom's Disgust has retained a purple dress. **Before this, Disgust was supposed to look ugly. This was changed most likely to show that Disgust represents being disgusted instead of being disgusting. **In one of the first concept drawings, Disgust was, in the planning stages, portrayed as a male character during production, but was later switched to a female character. *Disgust's belt buckle is shaped like a capital "'D'''" to represent the first letter in her name. *Disgust is the dominant Emotion of the Yeast of Eden Server. *During a stage where the Emotions all had human names, Disgust was going to be called Nadia or Gretchen. References de es:Asco (Inside Out) fi:Inho nl:Afkeer ru:Брезгливость Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroines Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters